Kainora OneshotsPrompts
by sasuke12234
Summary: Ok, so here's a Kainora focused story folder for all my Kainora oneshots and prompts, just like the Makorra one I have. Feel free to leave me prompts in your reviews if you want since I don't constantly think Kainora like I do Makorra.
1. An Arabian Meeting

**Title: **An Arabian Meeting

**OTP: **Kainora

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **1,993

**Summary: **Tumblr prompt given by anon: "i don't have a scene for it since i haven't seen the movie in forever but Aladdin+Kainora?" Well, lucky for you anon, I know the whole movie by heart because it's my favorite and I have it in VHS, DVD, and Special Edition form along with the two sequels (trying to hunt down the TV series right now then I'll be done). Y'all feel free to send me some LoK/Disney crossover ideas to tackle. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a usual busy morning in the market place with vendors yelling out the pros of their products and crowds of people sliding pass each other with no trouble. Kai was sitting on top of one the fabric roofs that belonged to one of the fruit vendors, being careful to stay seated on one of the wooden supports. He moved carefully across the roof before signaling over to a fellow street kid in the crowd. The kid nodded his head and went in to make his move. He grabbed one of the vender's fruits and started to play with it, as if it were a ball, with some of his friends. After the vender noticed the group of boys passing the watermelon sized fruit around, Kai crawled back over to the opposite side and hung himself upside down by his waist to reach down and grabbed two of the vender's fruit. He threw one of the fruits back on the roof before pulling himself back up and slowly crawling over the top and signal that the plan was done. Kai's friends nodded his head and threw the watermelon sized fruit at the vendor, distracting him long enough for Kai to throw the extra fruit at his friend before the group could run off.<p>

Once everything quiet down, Kai moved back to his comfortable seat on a support beam, and leaned against the clay building behind him. "Breakfast is served." He said to himself and he opened up the fruit by hitting it on his knee, not minding that his pants weren't really that clean. Kai then sat back and listened to usual shouting of the street vendors, trying to coax people into buying their good – some true of what they advertised, most not so much. He then focused his sites on the market place Fire Swallower, his favorite street performer so far. As Kai watched the performer slowly pushed a flaming stick down his throat, someone ended up bumping into the man, making him drop the stick down his throat – which he spat out as fast as he could. The person that bumped into him tried to see if he was alright, but was startled when the man coughed out a blast of fire in front of them, making the person's hood fall off their head.

Kai was taken aback by the mystery person, first noticing that it was a girl and she was new, then noticing everything. She had deep brown eyes that matched her hair, with the sides of her hair curling up just so you can focus on her soft face. Usually when Kai say someone like her, he would easily think that she would be easy money, but this time he just thought, "Wow." Kai slowly made his way down the roof, leaving his breakfast behind and making sure that he wasn't caught by the vendor. As the girl walked through the crowded market – after apologizing to the Fire Swallower and putting her hood back on – Kai quietly followed her, trying to figure out what she was doing there and hoping to learn her name while she shopped.

As the chestnut haired beauty made her way through the market, she stumbled upon a little boy – about four years of age – who was standing at an apple stand, trying to reach for bright apple close to the edge. The girl smiled at the boy, feeling a little sorry for him that he wasn't a few inches taller. "You must be hungry." She said as she walked up to the little boy, whose only response was a nod of his head. She then grabbed the apple he was reaching for and handed it to him. "Here you go." She smiled. The little boy grinned at her and happily took the apple from her before running off with it as quick as he could.

As the cloaked girl walked away, a man three times her size looked at the stand – his stand – and instantly noticed what she had done. "You better be able to pay for that?" He said as he walked behind her.

"Pay?" The girl repeated, sounding confused as she if she never heard of the word before.

The then man then grabbed for her wrist that was holding back her hood. "No one steals from my cart!" The man said angrily as he gripped her wrist tight, almost hurting it.

The girl tried to pull away, but her capture was too strong. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't have any money." She apologized, still trying to get away. The man then swung the girl around to put her next to his cart as he called her a thief. "No! Please! If you let me go, I can go get some money from the Slaton! Please!" the girl begged as her fear rose.

Kai, from his hiding spot, started to grow concern for the girl's safety, knowing exactly who she was dealing with.

The man briefly let go of the girl's wrist, to only grab at it again once he grabbed hold of his sword in his other hand. "Do you know what the penalty for sealing is?!" The man asked rhetorically as he slammed her wrist on a bare top of his stand. The man then raised his sword in the air, making the girl beg for mercy even more and create a scene around the cart.

The man then started to bring his sword down ready to carry out his penalty on the young girl. Then, in a blink of an eye, the sword was stopped and the girl was pushed away. "Thank you kind sure," Kai said as he slowed down the man's giant hand and removed the sword. He then quickly handed it to the girl behind him and started to shake the man's hand in gratitude. "I'm so glad you found her." Kai smiled as he continued to shake the man's hand. He then turned to face the browned eyes stranger, shocking her a little – to where she hid the sword behind her back for reasons unknown –, and pointed his tanned finger at her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He said sternly before pushing her away from the man and taking the sword out of her hand to leave it behind and forgotten hopefully.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked under her breath as she looked at her unknown hero.

Kai looked around at the growing crowd out of the corner of his eyes as he leaned in close to her. "Just play along."

When Kai thought he could finally relax and they both could run away unscathed with no questions, he was instantly pulled back by the large man and forced to face him. "You know this girl?" The man interrogated, looking at both Kai and the girl he was about to punish seconds ago.

Kai sighed, with a not too happy expression on his face. He then reached his arm around the man's broad shoulders. "Sadly, yes. She's my sister." Kai explained, trying not to waste time with long explanations. "She's a little crazy." Kai added as he moved his finger in a small circle by his head, symbolizing a scattered brain – the girl finding the final comment and gesture a little insulting.

The big man then grabbed Kai by his shirt and lifted him off the ground a little. "She said she knew the Salton." The man said angrily, knowing what Kai was like and that he lied before to get out of situations like this.

Kai threw his head back with a laugh as he pushed the man's hands off him. "She thinks camels are people, and sometime the Salton." Kai explained as he motioned to the confused girl, giving her a cue to do what he told her to do earlier.

The girl moved her big brown eyes from side to side till she realized what she was supposed to do. She then turn to the nearest camel and feel to her knees. "Oh wise and powerful Salton, how my I serve you?" She said as she bowed at the camel's feet, the owner not really knowing what to do in the situation.

Kai wrapped his arm around the large man. "Tragic isn't?" He asked as he dug into his pocket and pulled out three small coins. "This should cover for the apple, right? If so we'll be on our way now." Kai smiled as he walked behind the man, untying the man's coin bag off his belt as he did so. Hiding his new loot in one of his pockets, Kai then bent down to help his partner in crime up off the ground. "Now come along sis, time to go see the doctor." Kai said as he pushed the girl toward the fading line of the built up audience, while also looking back at his latest victim.

The girl then stopped in her tracks, still playing along. "Why hello doctor, how are you?" She asked with a dumb smile on her face, making Kai see that she stopped in front of another camel.

"No, no, no, not that doctor." Kai said and he started to redirect her around the camel and into the market crowd.

As the two played their way away from the hug man, he reached behind him to retrieve his coin bag to put Kai's payment in. Once he felt nothing, he soon caught on what just had really happened. "What the-? Hey!" The man shouted, gaining Kai and the mystery girl's attention. "Come back you thieve!" He yelled as he waved his sword in the air and started to push his way through the crowd.

Kai's grip on the girl's arms tightened in a mixture of shock and fear. He then grabbed hold of her hand. "Come on." He said as he started running and leading her around the crowded streets and soon into an ally way. The two ran around a corner in the alley, the area being some sort of a back area for a building. Kai hid the girl behind some large pots, telling her to stay put before he made his way back to the mouth of the alley to see where their chaser was. After seeing that the large vendor had already passed them, Kai laughed – even though he was out of breath from running – and started to head back to the stranger's hiding place. "Ok, the coast is clear, you come out." Kai said once he approached the pots.

The girl poked her head out and looked around before standing back up and coming out of hiding. "Thank you for saving me." She smiled as she pulled her hood back up – it falling during their run.

Kai smiled as he scratched the back of his head and turned away to hid the slight blush on his cheeks, realizing that he really liked this girl's smile. "Don't worry about. That guy's a jerk anyway."

The two stared at each other for a moment, both a having very light blushes crossing their faces. Kai then decided to break the silence and finally finish what he set out to do earlier. "Um, I'm Kai by the way." He said as he snapped his hand out to the girl.

The girl smiled. "Jinora." She replied as she shook Kai's hand, her pale skin drastically contrasting against Kai's dark skin.

Kai smiled, deciding that he liked her name just as much as he liked her smile. "Um well, we need to hide for a bit before either of us can go back on the streets." Kai smiled and transitioned from shaking Jinora's hand to now holding it. "Come on. I know just the place to go."

Jinora smiled, letting Kai lead the way for her, fully trusting him since she had no idea what the market streets were like after you've been accused of stealing – which she unknowingly did.

* * *

><p>Feedback is greatly loved.<p> 


	2. What a Book Can Do

**Title:** What A Book Can Do

**OTP:** Kainora

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 515

**Summary:** Tumblr prompt given by notmirai: "Kainora / Tangled crossover. Rapunzel is a bookworm and Eugene is a thief. I think a Tangled au would be so fitting for these two!" Ok, I'll admit, this one was kind of hard. But then I thought that the book scene from the Kindom Dance scene in the movie would work. I hope you like this.

* * *

><p>The annual Festival of Lights made the kingdom as lively as ever when the two walked in. Jinora was completely awestruck by the beauty of all the decorations used to celebrate the special event in the kingdom. Even though he was keeping an eye for guards, Kai couldn't help but smile at her childish excitement. Jinora never really did get out of her tower much so this was like a totally different world to her – a bright and beautiful world. Kai tried to make her experience one to remember by getting her some of the festival food that the kingdom was famous for and a small swatch of fabric with the kingdom's symbol stitched in it – which he all paid for himself.<p>

The two were walking through the crowd of festival goers, Jinora admiring everything she passed and Kai keeping his eyes on her and palace guards. As they both entered the outskirts of the crowd, Kai soon spotted the familiar copper colored armor that instantly put him in defensive mode. The well known thief tossed his head from side to side from a place to escape to before he was spotted. "Come on, this way." He said in a low tone as he pushed Jinora through a nearby shop. Kai practically slammed the door shut and leaned against as he looked out the small window cut into it, hiding below it when the guards passed by the shop.

Jinora laughed a little after she was pushed in the shop. "Kai, what's wrong with you?" Jinora said, her sentence trailing off as she looked around the shop they hid in. The walls were covered by book shelves, from the floor all the way to the ceiling. The sight of the tall shelves and the array of colored bindings staring back at her make Jinora completely speechless. Her whole life she's only read and seen three books over and over again. Never in her life has she Jinora seen more books that she could count. She walked into the center of what now was revealed to be a library and looked around the room, her amazement rising when she saw there were a second floor and even more floor to ceiling selves. "This is amazing." She said quietly a smile started to grow on her face.

The sound of Jinora's soft voice snapped Kai off his guard and looked over at her confused. "What?"

"This is amazing!" Jinora practically shouted as she jumped up and smiled at him. "I've never seen so many books in my life." She said as she circled around the room once more before running up the stairs.

Kai looked at her, still a little confused but soon smiled when he saw Jinora pull out book after book from the shelves.

"They even have maps! This is so amazing." Jinora shouted happily as she leaned over the railing and smiled down at Kai before quickly climbing up a nearby ladder.

Kai never really understood what was with Jinora and books, but her excitement over every single one she touched made him smiled.

* * *

><p>Feedback is greatly loved.<p> 


End file.
